Isolation
by ColorlessRainbows
Summary: "Music was my refuge. I could crawl into the space between the notes and curl my back to loneliness."


She didn't even know how much time has passed since she had been in that tower. She didn't know when her time would come. After so long, she had just given up hope… She has given up the hope that her friends would come and save her. Though she knew that she couldn't decipher the time here, she knew a lot of time has passed… She had stopped crying… crying for them. All she had was her piano, which they had given her to let her pass the time, before Aizen would find no use in her, and destroy her at once. Her piano was low, so it wouldn't disturb the Arrancars. Like now, she played a random song. A song she made up as she went. Her caretaker, Ulquiorra began to show up more often, ever since she got that darned piano… Like now, he walked in with a tray in his hands. It consisted of an apple and a muffin. She never really ate the food… He walked in as she played the piano, and he had to stop and listen. It was actually… beautiful. He set the tray down, and he listened. He watched her fingers slowly move across the keyboard, and then the pace picked up as she played. He peered in, slightly a bit more, to hear this lovely sound that came from her fingertips. He was always fascinated with the piano. He couldn't play, and he knew it was an instrument, but he was still fascinated. Tilting his head, he'd walk inside the room, shut the door, and take a seat next to her as she played the piano. She then stopped, and looked down, as she turned her stature towards Ulquiorra. "Why is it that you stopped, woman?" He'd ask.

"Because… I'm ordered to not play when I have a guest in the room. I am sorry, I had no idea you were in here…" Orihime said. He observed her saddening emotions, but he did not see that liquid sliding down her face… He remembered what it looked like, but he had forgotten the name given. For a while after thinking, he'd remember. Tears. He didn't see her crying.

"I see… Eat your meal, Orihime. I will be back to ensure that you bathe." He'd say, before getting up. She grabbed his arm before he turned around. His eyes averted to her own. "What is it, woman?" He asked.

"I'm lonely… I want to die… Can you please tell Aizen-sama to kill me? …" Orihime asked.

"Aizen-sama does not end one's life on request. He is not your Executioner… You will not be killed until he orders you do be annihilated. Get it through your mind, woman. You are not a princess here. You are a prisoner." He said, pulling away from Orihime. She looked down, and began to sob in her palms. She sobbed harder than she has ever sobbed before, craving death. She wanted to die. Ulquiorra watched her for a bit, before grabbing her by her neck and slamming her on the wall. "Stop your crying…" He said, emotionlessly. Her eyes widened, as remnants of tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Then… you kill me? Please, just kill me!" She begged, crying even more. He let go of her neck, and she cried, because she had almost thought that he'd kill her. But he didn't.

"I will not do the such. Eat your meal. I will return." He said, grabbing the tray, and leaving. He looked back at the woman. "Eat your meal or I will shove it down your throat, and watch you choke on it…" He said… He was growing tired of those empty threats. He turned, and left, shutting the door.

She looked down at the food, poking at it. She then finally began to eat. There was nothing else she could possibly do anyway.

She'd sigh, having eaten all her food. She opened the door that lead to the shower. She got in, and let the cold water hit her. There was never any warm water. She had just gotten used to this, and this only. She heard the front door open, and she knew it was him. He had stood outside the shower door, with no intentions of watching her anyway. "You've only 5 minutes left before it is time for you to rest, woman. Make this quick, or else Aizen-sama will cut off your water supply." He said.

"I know…" She said, as she stepped out the bath, with her nighttime robes on, after having changed her clothing. She knew that he wouldn't leave for the night, because he had to watch her while she slept… It was becoming harder and harder for her to sleep, because of the cravings of death, that panged at her heart. She wanted it to be over. She wanted it to end… But she knew it wouldn't for a while… Aizen-sama was still experimenting and studying with her. She couldn't sob anymore, or cry…

"Play the instrument again, woman…" He said, lowly. Her eyes averted to his, as she hesitated, but sat at the piano. She began to play that same tune she played earlier. He took a seat next to her and watched as she played. The place where his heart should have been began to ache slightly, and tremble, at the sound of her playing. He just watched her fingers on that piano. She had finally came to an end. "Play it again…" He ordered. She furrowed her eyebrows and started the tune again. "Tell me, woman… How is it that you play the such?" He'd ask, as he slid his pale long fingers across the keyboard, and over her soft hands, as she played the tune.

"Each key… has a sound. When you combine those sounds, you get what is known as music… The sound is labeled as a note. When you combine these notes, you get music… Such as… what I am playing now." She said, lowly. He took her hands, and set them to the side. He then put his hands on the keyboard, and began to press some of the keys. He heard the horrid sound, and his eyes narrowed.

"Did you lie to me, woman? I did as you said, and it sounds terrible…" He said, glaring at the woman.

"No, you have to know how to combine these notes. If you do not, it'll be spontaneous, and not really music… Just random sounds." She said, taking his hands, setting them over the keyboard, and guiding him, as she played the tune she played, earlier.

"How did you master this technique?" He asked.

"When you're lonely, you learn a lot of things…" She said, with a sad smile. He looked at her, and tilted his head.

"Lonely? That's absurd…" He said. "Aizen-sama provides you with everything you need as a human, you should not complain." He added.

"You're right. I shouldn't complain… Loneliness isn't something that can be fixed by providing things…" She said, looking down.

"Sometimes, woman, I wonder what goes on… in that skull of yours. If I break your face, will I then, see, what goes on in your mind?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Even then, you wouldn't." She said, standing up, and laying on the neat bed that was provided for her, next to the large, circular window. She couldn't escape though, because the window was sealed with energy. If she were to try to escape, she'd be blown to pieces, which is what she wanted, but… she was not strong enough to do so…

"I see." He said, as he grabbed a chair, and sat at her bedside, watching her, look out the window, her back to him.

"I'm lonely… I just want… someone… to tell me that it'll all be over soon, and mean it." She said, looking down and furrowing her eyebrows.

"If you think about it, woman, it will all be over soon. Soon enough, Aizen-sama will lose interest in the likes of you, and he will destroy you, painfully. You will get what you want soon." He said. She sat up, and looked at him.

"So I see. You have no sympathy whatsoever. It's not your fault. You lack the very thing that keeps us sane…" She said, as she rested her fingertips on where his heart should of been. But now it was a deep hole. "A heart." She said.

"Sympathy. I do not require sanity, nor do I require to sympathize with a mere human. You humans disgust me, relying on such emotions to drive you forward… Look at where that got you…" He said. She smiled, looking down.

"It got me far, Ulquiorra. It got me far enough. I care about my friends… My emotions revolve around them. They protected me as much as they could, and it got me far… Love. A heart. Everything. It's a wonderful feeling, until someone without those things try to shatter it." She said, looking him directly in his green colored eyes.

"Shattering your emotions? I don't care enough to do something like that… I'm only stating the truth. Rest, woman… You need to be in good health, or else I'd be destroyed." He said, stoically. She looked down, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I feel sorry for you. I feel bad that you can't feel anything. You can only feel hate, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through this." She said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Don't be sorry. I do not crave these emotions." He said, looking down at her. She then slowly leaned her head up, as their faces were close.

"Would you feel anything… if I were to…" She started, leaning in very close. "Kiss you…" She asked, slowly setting her lips over his. He didn't know why, but he did not stop her. The hole in his heart ached, and trembled, now, feeling her soft lips over his. He mimicked her actions, moving his lips rhythmically, against hers. She then slowly pulled away. "I know… that you felt something." She said, looking in his eyes.

"What did you… do to me, woman?" He asked, feeling his heart hole ache, as he set his hand over it.

"I kissed you… Its a way of showing affection…" She said.

"You feel affection towards the likes of me? May I ask… why?" He's ask.

"Because… I'm lonely." She said, before turning back on her side, facing the windows, and shutting her eyes.

"I am lonely as well."


End file.
